1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rack, and more particularly to a rack which has a plurality of slidable shelves capable of being drawn out and then pushed back into place.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain conventional racks have slidable shelves capable of being drawn out and then pushed back into place. Such conventional racks are generally defective in design because the component parts of the racks cannot be easily assembled, and because the slidable shelves are apt to fall from the rack frame at such time when the slidable shelves are drawn out.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rack which is free of the drawbacks of the conventional racks described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by a rack comprising a support frame, a plurality of slide rails, and a plurality of slidable shelves. The slide rails are formed of a main body, a movable member, and an elastic element disposed between the main body and the movable member.
The features, fuctions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.